greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper Freedman/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 322CooperFreedman.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323CooperFreedman.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Private Practice PP101CooperFreedman.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102CooperFreedman.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106CooperFreedman.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP107CooperFreedman.png|In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride PP108CooperFreedman.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109CooperFreedman.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201CooperFreedman.png|A Family Thing PP202CooperFreedman.png|Equal and Opposite PP203CooperFreedman.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204CooperFreedman.png|Past Tense PP205CooperFreedman.png|Let It Go PP206CooperFreedman.png|Serving Two Masters PP207CooperFreedman.png|Tempting Faith PP208CooperFreedman.png|Crime and Punishment PP209CooperFreedman.png|Know When to Fold PP210CooperFreedman.png|Worlds Apart PP211CooperFreedman.png|Contamination PP212CooperFreedman.png|Homeward Bound PP213CooperFreedman.png|Nothing to Fear PP214CooperFreedman.png|Second Chances PP215CooperFreedman.png|Acceptance PP216CooperFreedman.png|Ex-Life PP217CooperFreedman.png|Wait and See PP218CooperFreedman.png|Finishing PP219CooperFreedman.png|What Women Want PP220CooperFreedman.png|Do the Right Thing PP221CooperFreedman.png|What You Do for Love PP222CooperFreedman.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301CooperFreedman.png|A Death in the Family PP302CooperFreedman.png|The Way We Were PP303CooperFreedman.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304CooperFreedman.png|Pushing the Limits PP305CooperFreedman.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306CooperFreedman.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307CooperFreedman.png|The Hard Part PP308CooperFreedman.png|Sins of the Father PP309CooperFreedman.png|The Parent Trap PP310CooperFreedman.png|Blowups PP311CooperFreedman.png|Another Second Chance PP312CooperFreedman.png|Best Laid Plans PP313CooperFreedman.png|Shotgun PP314CooperFreedman.png|Love Bites PP315CooperFreedman.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316CooperFreedman.png|Fear of Flying PP317CooperFreedman.png|Triangles PP318CooperFreedman.png|Pulling the Plug PP319CooperFreedman.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320CooperFreedman.png|Second Choices PP321CooperFreedman.png|War PP322CooperFreedman.png|In the Name of Love PP323CooperFreedman.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01CooperFreedman.png|Take Two PP4x02CooperFreedman.png|Short Cuts PP4x03CooperFreedman.png|Playing God PP4x04CooperFreedman.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05CooperFreedman.png|In or Out PP4x06CooperFreedman.png|All in the Family PP4x07CooperFreedman.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08CooperFreedman.png|What Happens Next PP4x09CooperFreedman.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10CooperFreedman.png|Just Lose It PP4x11CooperFreedman.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12CooperFreedman.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13CooperFreedman.png|Blind Love PP4x14CooperFreedman.png|Home Again PP4x15CooperFreedman.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16CooperFreedman.png|Love and Lies PP4x17CooperFreedman.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18CooperFreedman.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19CooperFreedman.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20CooperFreedman.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21CooperFreedman.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22CooperFreedman.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01CooperFreedman.png|God Laughs PP5x02CooperFreedman.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03CooperFreedman.png|Deal With It PP5x04CooperFreedman.png|Remember Me PP5x05CooperFreedman.png|Step One PP5x06CooperFreedman.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07CooperFreedman.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08CooperFreedman.png|Who We Are PP5x09CooperFreedman.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10CooperFreedman.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11CooperFreedman.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12CooperFreedman.png|Losing Battles PP5x13CooperFreedman.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14CooperFreedman.png|Too Much PP5x15CooperFreedman.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16CooperFreedman.png|Andromeda PP5x17CooperFreedman.png|The Letting Go PP5x18CooperFreedman.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19CooperFreedman.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20CooperFreedman.png|True Colors PP5x21CooperFreedman.png|Drifting Back PP5x22CooperFreedman.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01CooperFreedman.png|Aftershock PP6x02CooperFreedman.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03CooperFreedman.png|Good Grief PP6x04CooperFreedman.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05CooperFreedman.png|The Next Episode PP6x06CooperFreedman.png|Apron Strings PP6x07CooperFreedman.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08CooperFreedman.png|Life Support PP6x09CooperFreedman.png|I'm Fine PP6x10CooperFreedman.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x12CooperFreedman.png|Full Release PP6x13CooperFreedman.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 3 Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-5.jpg PP1x01-7.jpg PP1x01-11.jpg PP1x01-13.jpg PP1x02-2.jpg PP1x02-5.jpg PP1x03-3.jpg PP1x03-4.jpg PP1x04-5.jpg PP1x04-6.jpg PP1x04-7.jpg PP1x04-8.jpg PP1x04-9.jpg PP1x04-14.jpg PP1x04-19.jpg PP1x04-21.jpg PP1x04-23.jpg PP1x05-1.jpg PP1x05-13.jpg PP1x05-14.jpg PP1x05-17.jpg PP1x06-5.jpg PP1x07-4.jpg PP1x07-5.jpg PP1x07-6.jpg Season 2 PP2x01-3.jpg PP2x01-6.jpg PP2x01-7.jpg PP2x01-13.jpg PP2x01-16.jpg PP2x01-22.jpg PP2x02-4.jpg PP2x02-6.jpg PP2x02-8.jpg PP2x02-11.jpg PP2x02-12.jpg PP2x02-14.jpg PP2x02-15.jpg PP2x04-1.jpg PP2x04-4.jpg PP2x04-6.jpg PP2x04-7.jpg PP2x04-10.jpg PP2x04-18.jpg PP2x04-23.jpg PP2x04-25.jpg PP2x04-26.jpg PP2x04-27.jpg PP2x07-5.jpg PP2x07-7.jpg PP2x07-8.jpg PP2x07-14.jpg PP2x07-15.jpg PP2x09-8.jpg PP2x10-8.jpg PP2x10-14.jpg PP2x10-19.jpg Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Category:Gallery Category:Images (Cooper Freedman) Category:Images (Private Practice) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)